icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddie4ever!/Istart a fanwar speculation and thinking
First shouldnt ihire an idiot air before ISTAFW? if you read the plot for IHAI it makes no sense, weird sequence of events. , and besides the icarly cast filmed i hire an idiot before istart a fanwar. I also saw the pic of carly and freddie in the hallway talking, but online it said carly said 'you swore you wouldnt fall in love with me' or something like that. Does this mean neither creddie or seddie happened in isafw? But i also saw a blog post stating that the line is from iSTART A FANWAR and not IHIRE AN IDIOT. But anyways moving to my speculation, heres what i think might happen.... First freddie carly and sam will start off filmimg icarly and then they'll put somebody on the moniter who is Adam (carly's love interest) "Hey guys my name is Adam, i uh go to your school" "Sup Hottness" said sam "Samm?." carly replied Well, im a good fan on icarly and i just wanted to know if you guys were gonna be at WEBICON this weekend."Sure we are, its gonna be awesome, will you be there?" Asked carly "Hopefully yes" replied Adam Freddie waves his hand,'alright guys well freddies giving us that signal, so we'll seeya next time on icarly,oh and try to go to WEBICON... its gonna be EPIC!' After icarly is over the gang goes downstairs, where freddie checks some tweets and messages on the laptop. "Hey guys" freddie calls out, come check this out, some people are tweeting Icarly with a trending topic called Seddie vs Creddie?'They all look at the computer wondering what seddie and creddie is." Hey some girl name Michelle wants a video request". Hey its ICARLY!" she screams.. and its Seddie!.. "Ya Michelle whats Seddie?"freddie asks. "Its the pairing of Sam and Freddie, DUH!" she replied. "Pairing of what?" carly asked, "OF A COUPLE!, YOU KNOW LOVE!" she screams. Sam and Freddie stare at each other in a weirded out way."Yo Michelle the only pairing with fredie is a bag over his face" sam replied. "Ya RIGHT!" you know you like him" she says....Meanwhile A creddie fan pops up on the screen and screams "CREDDDIIEE!" .. "oh great!" carly yells, now whats Creddie?" "The pairing of you ans freddie!" the crazed creddier creams. "No Seddie!" michelle screams.... then the two fans argue virtually.The scene moves to school where they meet adam face to face." Hey guys, remember me from the moniter?' "Oh hey adam" carly said. They start talking...... Adam and carly go to the icarly set where they share their first kiss and eventually go out. Back at school the gang and adam start talking about WEBICON But in every sentence adam glances at sam atleast 6 times. Later on sam meets up with adam alone in the icarly studio ..."Hey whats up", sam says, "Nothing much carly told me to pass by , so im just waiting for her to come back"said adam "Oh" sam replies..... They start talking and realize how much they like each, and suddenly share a kiss" . Adam walks downstairs meeting carly walking in from the door," Hey uhh, carly listen... i dont think this is working out, you know us." he says "What?, why?... listen i am not dating freddie that whole creddie thing is a lie ok!!?" she scresms nervously. "He chuckles, no carly i just don't think were connecting :/" "Oh"she replies, well ok? "Bye" he leaves and carly runs upstairs confused and stressed... with a tear down her eye she meets sam smiling with a meatball and a fork" " Hey when did you get up here?" she asks sam. "Um like 5 minutes ago" Why?" .. well adam just left and -.. she stops, "SAM! , did you steal my boyfriend!??" "UHH".. later on they go to school and carlys no where to be found. Adam comes " Hey sam " adam says "Hey" she replies ... they talk and blah blah... freddie glances at sam a little jealous.hen WEBICON arrives the icarly gang travel to the big event. when they set their background prop and stand they see a huge crowd of seddiers and creddiers fighting. Carly grabs a mick and yells "Hey can you all just relax!!" a seddier throws a stool at her... and everyone goes back to arguing. Sam then grabs a flaregun from somebodies props and shoots it i the air. "PSSSS! BOOSH!" can you all just stop acting like pshyco idiots! One of the creddiers grab freddie and drags him into the crowd "AAhh" he screams. sam pushes some girls in the crowd hard enough in order to grab freddie. "Whoa he says" with his clothes and hair all messed up. the icarly gang walk outta webicon upset and travel back home..Sam goes up to the studio to find freddie playing the same song he was playing when the shared their first kiss in "IKISS" .. he quickly turns it off..." oh sup uh sam." "Sup Fredweird" uhh whatcha doing?" she asks. nothing just reading some blogs posted about SEDDIE and creddie.. "Oh ya crazy fans with their stupid beliefs.." mmmhhhmmmm ya "BELIEFS"he says." Why air quotes around BELIEFS? she asks." Nothing i just uhh wanted to know what were your opinions of umm.. seddie?.. "IDK its a little insane dont cha think? well ya kinda i guess. "Oh look one of my meatballs on the floor. Freddie tries to get it for her, they bump heads and meet face to face. they glance into each others eyes and leans in on for a kiss. their kiss ended exactly 8 seconds, same as in "IKISS". the next scene comes with freddie and carly meeting up, "Hey freddie", "Oh hey carly", "So WEBICON a real bummer huh?" "yup" he replies. "Creddie fans real crazy huh?, yup he says "Speaking of Creddie , remember when you saved my life and you said if i ever wanted to still date you.. you'd be really pleased?," yaaaa he says " well i was umm thinking if that um time starts now?. "UHHH idk carly" "You dont know?" she replys. "Well umm dont chu think we grown over that?" "Grown over what?"she says, "You know...us" She sighs, leans in and kisses him." he backs away and stares at her. "listen uhh carly can i think for a second?" "Umm OK?"... he walks out and goess to his room. he stares at two flyers that say seddie and creddie he got from two crazy fans. he stares at em each back and fourth , back and fourth , suddenly under his voice he whispers" seddie?.. no creddie?, with a little hesitation he stares at the seddie flyer longer and whispers seddie? and finally dropping the creddie flyer.. the movie ends from there.. THE END:).. ik.. weird theory but whatcha think!? Category:Blog posts